


Pool Party

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: Yeah, that was really fucking mean of me, wasn't it? 😉Blame the moonshine somebody made me drink.





	Pool Party

Setting her book aside, Vic relaxed back into the lounge chair, eyes closed behind her sunglasses, curly hair held back by a crimson scarf that matched her barely there bikini. Dating the fire chief definitely had its perks, she thought to herself, not the least of which was private usage of his kickass swimming pool.

Music turned up, the sun warm against her caramel skin, she was drifting somewhere between asleep and awake when she heard the patio door open.

"There you are," Lucas said, bending down for a kiss, "I saw your Jeep in the garage and wondered where you were at."

She smiled up at him, still in his uniform, messenger bag slung across his chest. He'd obviously come straight from the office and hadn't bothered to change before seeking her out. "Hey, hubby, how was your day?" Vic asked.

"Long, but improving by the minute now that I'm here with you. Thinking about a swim, join me?" he replied, dropping his bag on the table.

Vic rolled her eyes, a small smile teasing at the corner of her lips. "You're so corny, but I suppose, now that my nap is interrupted..." she started to say, swinging her legs over the side of the chair and sitting up, "Wait, what are you doing??" The last part asked with a shriek of laughter as Lucas started stripping off his uniform & draping it over the back of her chair.

"We're gonna have a swim and I didn't want to waste time going up to change. Figured I'd just go in my shorts," he said, shrugging out of his shirt.

Vic cocked an eyebrow at him. "Mmm, hot," she muttered, looking him up & down. Stepping out of his pants, Lucas paused, meeting her gaze.

"I meant the weather, gosh, it's pretty hot out here," she said wide-eyed, with fake innocence.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas smirked at her, "Well maybe we should just cool off," he said, scooping Vic up from her chair and turning towards the pool, causing her to squeal.

"No, put me down! You're terrible! Lucas Ripley, I said put me down! Put me down, now. You better not do this," Vic protested, laughing and wriggling against his muscled chest.

"Put you down? Oh, okay, happy too," Lucas replied, acting like he was about to drop her into the water, causing more shrieks from Vic.

Turning, Lucas carried Vic over to the steps and walked down into the water before setting her on her feet, letting her body slide against his own. Then taking her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding over here. Vic's hands clutched at his chest, then slid around his back, roaming over his skin, pulling him tighter against her.

When lack of oxygen finally forced them apart, Lucas swept Vic back up off her feet and boosted her up onto the edge of the pool. Tugging his face up to meet hers, Vic crushed her mouth against his, kissing him thoroughly again and shivering in anticipation as Lucas slid her bikini bottom off.

Pressing his lips first to her ankle, Lucas took his time blazing a trail of kisses up the inside of Vic's leg, alternating little nips & licks, pausing to rub his beard against the tender skin behind her knee and causing her to gasp & shiver again. Clutching at him, Vic tried to propel Lucas forwards, closer to where she wanted him. "Easy, love," he murmured against her skin.

"Dammit, Luke, quit teasing," she whined, hooking an ankle over one broad shoulder, drawing him nearer. Grinning up at her, Lucas slowly traced one finger back & forth, swirling it along her center, then without breaking eye contact, followed it with his mouth. Vic whimpered, hips lifting off the edge of the pool deck as he found her clit with his very talented tongue. Propping herself up with one hand, she tangled the fingers of her other in his sandy blond curls, holding him in place, encouraging him to continue with mumbled love words punctuated by soft gasps and sighs.

Spurred on by her urging, Lucas slid one thick finger inside her, followed by a second. Vic moaned, tossing her head back, letting it loll there before opening her eyes... and looking straight into the wide, shocked gaze of her Captain, standing there slack-jawed, six pack in hand.

Instananeously, Vic screamed and shoved Lucas backwards in the water, thrusting herself into the pool and clinging to the side in an attempt to cover her half-nakedness. Lucas surfaced, spluttering. Sullivan had spun around, facing the house, but still seeing their panicked reflections in the patio doors, clapped his free hand over his eyes. "I'm sooo sorry. I didn't see anything. I... Hughes, I just... I'm so sorry. I knocked and when nobody answered, but I heard the music, I figured Luke didn't hear the door so I came around... and I am so, so sorry. Nothing, I saw nothing and I'm just going to set this here and go and we'll pretend this never happened," Sullivan rambled, red-faced before setting the beer on the table & striding towards the gate, never once looking back, "Don't get up, I'll see myself out."

Watching the gate shut behind Sullivan, Lucas grimaced and wiped the water out of his eyes while Vic had her burning face buried in her hands. "I am sooo fucking unbelievably embarassed! How am I supposed to look him in the eye tomorrow, knowing that he's seen my bare ass, seen us doing what we were doing? How? How? Can I put in for a transfer, effective like 10 minutes ago? You're the Chief, you can make it happen," she ranted, gesturing wildly, "And you, not only do I have to make sure you remember to lock the door, but also to lock the gate?"

Wrapping her in his arms, Lucas smiled ruefully, "I'll stop and get a lock on my way home tomorrow. C'mon, let's go inside, I think we've had enough of a pool party for today."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was really fucking mean of me, wasn't it? 😉  
> Blame the moonshine somebody made me drink.


End file.
